Existing small, lightweight mobile ground robots have no suspension or minimal suspension that is inadequate for conforming to rough terrain. Lightweight robots (e.g., robots less than 500 lbs) do not employ suspension systems, and the ground contact patch between the track and ground is too small to provide adequate traction. Without sufficient conformance, existing robots are unable to achieve a level of traction and mobility sufficient for preventing sideways slipping and backwards sliding in uneven and often steep ground environments. Furthermore, existing robot suspension systems fail to address surmounting environmental obstacles on scale or bigger than the robot. Unlike heavy tanks with steel tracks and ground pressure on the order of 14 psi, small ground robots having ground pressure of less than 1 psi are unable to pulverize material or overcome rough ground terrain as their larger counterparts do with the aid of powerful turbine engine propulsion.
A need therefore exists for improved suspension systems for enabling a small ground robot to navigate rough terrain successfully without deviating from a desired line of travel and without damaging the robot or sensitive payloads thereon.